falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sutton
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestSuttonLocation }} Sutton is a town in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The town's downtown burned to the ground after Confederate soldiers put it to the torch on December 29, 1861. Although it slowly rebuilt, it did not experience a major rebuilt until the local timber industry expanded.Real-life history. It remained a small-time town after the boom petered out, lasting well into the 21st century. The lack of development and remote location allowed Sutton to weather the destruction of the Great War remarkably well. In the years that followed, Sutton was claimed as a stronghold by the Pleasant Valley raiders, who fortified the downtown, establishing a major stronghold using existing buildings and makeshift fortifications as basis. A raider led a cult in Sutton's church. Its membership was comprised of the desperate surviving residents. He convinced them to give up their worldly possessions before killing the followers in a mass poisoning at the church.Leader's journal By 2102, the city is a ghost town, with the raiders wiped out by the horrors of Appalachia. Layout Sutton is a small town located east of Flatwoods. It is the second stop in the Personal Matters quest, in which the childhood home of the Vault 76 overseer is discovered. There are three roads that run through Sutton: 3rd Street, Main Street, and one unnamed street. 3rd Street has a boarded up house with a garage, and a Red Rocket gas station with a tinker's workbench and a stash box. There is a trip wire trap next to the tinker's workbench at the Red Rocket. The downtown is blocked off by a raider wall that encloses several of the storefronts. Inside the downtown, accessible through the adjacent buildings, are numerous loot spawn points, a weapons and an armor crafting station, a steamer trunk, and a bobblehead and a magazine spawn point in the liquor and clothes store respectively. Main Street has a mix of homes and businesses including a farm and feed store, bookstore, pharmacy, church, barber shop, liquor store, clothing store and delicatessen. Part of Main Street is blockaded, but can be accessed through several buildings, and has a weapons workbench and an armor workbench next to the barber shop. Up the hill, there is a raider camp overrun by Scorched and a railroad station. The unnamed street has little to offer but open space. There is a chemistry station in the mobile home, a second tinker's workbench in the overseer's old home, and a cooking stove outside the liquor store. Notable loot ;Holotapes and notes * Overseer's journal, entry 2 - Holotape, in the blue house to the north on the second floor. * Leader's journal - Note, in the back of the church at the south end of Sutton. * End of the world party flier - Note, on the porch of a house at the very southern end of Sutton, before reaching Sutton station, on the left. * Clara's note to mom - Note, in a red doghouse in the backyard of the red house opposite the overseer's old home. * Shopping list - Note, sitting in a red lawnchair to the left of the trailer home, under the parasol. * Body shop note - Note, in a garage with a destroyed off-road vehicle at the entrance, beside a white house near the Red Rocket stop. The note will be sitting on top of the yellow drum. * List of parts - Note, in the small hangar with the blue biplane, sitting on top of the left cabinet at the back of the shop. * Live-fire training exercise - Holotape, inside the liquor store on the second floor table. It is only available while Final Departure is active and has not yet been completed. ;Collectibles * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the blue house to the north on the second floor. ** In a basement of a house, on the bottom shelf in the corner. ** Behind two barrels on the roof of the liquor store. * Two potential magazines: ** On a console on a roof of a building next to the barricade (may be between boxes). ** Wedged halfway under the baseboard between the sink and toilet, in the junk-filled Tinkerer's basement inside the overseer’s childhood home. ;Other loot * Three random plans: ** In a cubby to the left of the cash register behind the counter of the liquor store (armor). ** In the basement of the overseer's old house, on a metal shelf. ** On top of a cabinet inside the same building as a wingless biplane. * Two random recipes: ** On a bookcase outside a trailer next to the liquor store. ** In the kitchen of the overseer's old house at the northern end of Main Street. * Random weapon mod - On some metal shelves next to the weapons workbench. * Random armor mod - On machinery to the left of the armor workbench. * Nuka-Cola locker key - In a wooden crate inside a doghouse. (Crate is opened with key to Clara's box). Opens a locker lying on the floor at the end of the hall in "Snackability Research and Development" in the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant. The locker contains the TNT dome key 3. * Pastor's vestments - In the church, in the back, together with a pair of patrolman's glasses. Notes There are four safes in Sutton - a level 0 safe in the overseer's old house, a level 1 safe on the roof of the pharmacy and in the mobile home, and a level 2 safe on the second floor of the liquor store. Appearances Sutton appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Sutton 1.png|View of the town with a government air drop F76 Sutton 2.png|Downtown seen from above Sutton05.png|Raider corpse Sutton07.png|Overhead view of mass poisoning in Sutton church Sutton08.png|Pitcher and glasses at the mass poisoning of Sutton church F76 Sutton 3.png|REPENT Sutton04.png|Skeletons cleaning themselves near the body shop note. FO76 Sutton (Clara's note to mom).jpg|Clara's note to mom and Clara's mom. FO76 Sutton End of the World party flier.png|End of the World party flier List of parts.png|List of parts F76_Live-fire_training_exercise.png|Live-fire training exercise FO76 Sutton shopping list.png|Shopping list References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Саттон (город) zh:薩頓